1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gate latches, and particularly to gate latches of the one ring and two ring type, especially for fences.
2. The Related Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,847 in 1931, to Polaire, there is disclosed a gate latch with two rings suitable for use with a gate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,223 in 1951 to Adams, there is disclosed a gate latch with two rings with a handle for operating the rings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,038 in 1951, to Kingdon, there is disclosed a gate latch with one ring and a stop handle capable of receiving a padlock.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gate latch that is simple in operation.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gate latch that is rugged and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gate latch that allow a gate to open inwardly and outwardly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gate latch that can be locked with a padlock.